El cine
by Bramby
Summary: Pesci y Formaggio van al cine cada miércoles, al menos eso es lo que Prosciutto cree. [Leve Pesci/Formaggio. Intento de comedia]


Fic inspirado en varias conversaciones con un amigo, te lo dedico a ti Lucio ajsjsjd, el fan number one de está ship

...

Advertencias: Mucho OOC, malas palabras, intento de comedia. (Alguna otra advertencia, favor de decirme)

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, hora perfecta para ir al cine.

Formaggio se asomó a la sala para checar que no hubiera nadie, Pesci le siguió, estaban siendo extremadamente silenciosos y como no, el cine no era más que un motel feo y con quien sabe cuantas posibles enfermedades encima, pero era barato y era fácil llegar a él en autobús, justo como un cine real, era perfecto.

La sala estaba vacía, Ghiaccio se la pasaba en su habitación todo el día, Risotto dormía, Illuso y Melone fueron enviados juntos al super, probablemente estaban peleando, Sorbet y Gelato, bueno, quien sabe que hacían, pero algo sano no era y por último Prosciutto, el cual apareció en la sala al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó el rubio, poniendo nervioso a Pesci, pero Formaggio sabía controlar la situación.

—¿Qué no sabes que día es hoy, Prosciutto? —dijo Formaggio mientras reía, el mayor solo alzó una ceja.

—Miércoles…ah—Prosciutto se encogió de hombres, claro, cada miércoles Formaggio y Pesci salían al cine.

Prosciutto desgraciadamente creía que era un cine real, Formaggio y Pesci usaban eso a su favor.

—Sí, fra, ya nos vamos—se apresuró Pesci a ir a la puerta mientras sostenía su bolso, el peliverde temía por el día que su hermano decidiera checarle el bolso, ahí venían cosas comprometedoras.

—Esperen—exclamó el rubio, asustando a ambos—, ¿llevan suficiente dinero?, les puedo dar para las golosinas.

—No es nec-…

—¡Claro! —Formaggio se acercó a Prosciutto y extendió la mano, este soltó un par de billetes en la palma contraria.

Pesci no pudo más con la ansiedad y salió de la casa, Formaggio le siguió riendo.

Prosciutto solo suspiro, que raro que era Pesci, nervioso por una simple salida al cine.

No le tomo tanta importancia y se dirigió a la cocina, donde intentaría alguna receta extraña que lastimaría el estómago de todo su escuadrón, sí, eso haría.

…

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Illuso y Melone del super, como era de esperarse venían peleando.

Illuso vino bien fresco y detrás estaba Melone con miles de bolsas encima, tuvo que cerrar la puerta con el pie.

—¡Vete muy a la mierda! —gritó el pelimorado para luego tirar las bolsas al suelo.

Prosciutto suspiro, que bueno que no les había encargado nada de cristal.

—A callar, zorra—le respondió Illuso quien luego se tiro sobre el sillón.

—Eres un desgraciado y una alimaña y…—continuo Melone mientras recogía las compras y las llevaba a la cocina, donde Prosciutto le dio un vergazo por andar tirando las cosas.

—¿Son unos niños? —comentó Prosciutto—, ¿es que no se les puede enviar a la maldita tienda sin que hagan sus tonterías?

—¡Es Illuso! —se defendió Melone, Prosciutto lo golpeo con una cuchara de madera.

—¡Es Melone, es una perra insoportable! —gritó Illuso desde la sala, Prosciutto lanzó la cuchara en su dirección y dio directo en la cabeza del pelinegro.

—Definitivamente son niños—Prosciutto rodó los ojos y se dispuso a acomodar las compras.

Melone murmuro algo mientras se iba a la sala, donde se sentó a un lado de Illuso.

La TV estaba encendida pero no se veía nada más que ruido y unas imágenes difusas, claro, no tenían cable, antes le robaban al vecino, pero este se entero y cortó su cable, así que se tenían que conformar con lo que sea que la TV abierta pudiera ofrecer, pero la señal era horrible.

—Mueve la antena, Melone—ordeno Illuso, el pelimorado frunció el ceño, pero aun así fue hasta la antena, él también quería ver la TV.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Melone mientras movía la antena, Illuso negó con la cabeza.

—A ver, muévelo a la derecha.

—¿Ya?

—No, a la izquierda.

—¿Listo?

—No, intenta subirla un poco.

—… ¿ya?

—No, es que no sabes hacerlo—reclamó Illuso, Melone le miro ofendido, en eso salió Risotto.

Prosciutto le vio de reojo, no sabía si estaba usando su horrible traje de payaso o si de verdad estaba en pijama, en serio que un día de estos va a incendiarle el guardarropa a ese hombre, todo lo que usa es un atentado contra la humanidad.

—¿Y Formaggio?, necesito hablar con él—dijo Risotto después de un rato.

—En el cine con Pesci, ya sabes que cada miércoles salen al cine—explicó Prosciutto sin dar tanta importancia.

Illuso empezó a reír.

—Ya le dije a Formaggio que le va a dar algo si sigue yendo a ese lugar tan asqueroso… a la derecha, Melone—exclamó Illuso y el rubio solo alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas, estúpido?, solo fueron al cine—murmuro Prosciutto con fastidio, Illuso le hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué?, ¿no sabes qué es «el cine»? —Illuso le miro con genuina confusión, Melone y Risotto también le vieron, como no creyendo que no supiera que es «el cine».

—Aparentemente no—exclamó el mayor, bastante ofendido.

—Es un motel—respondió Risotto.

—Y de los baratos—continuo Illuso con una risilla.

Prosciutto entró en shock.

Pesci, su hermano menor, estaba en algún motel barato… con Formaggio, ¡Formaggio!, de todos los malditos vagos de la squadra tuvo que irse con el peor de todos, cualquier otro era aceptable, claro que él capo era la mejor opción, hasta Illuso sonaba mejor que Formaggio.

Estaba hiperventilando.

—¡Todo este tiempo… en mis narices, Pesci…! —gritó de la nada Prosciutto, asustando a todos.

—Uh, Prosciutto, creo que deberías calmarte…—murmuro su capo, el rubio le observo furioso.

—¡Claro, capo, CLARO QUE ME CALMARÉ!, ¡NO VE QUE ME ESTOY CALMANDO!

—De acuerdo, esto está saliéndose de control…—Risotto palmeo el hombro del rubio—, ¿por qué no vas por ellos?, de paso le dices a Formaggio que necesito hablar con él.

—¡NO SÉ DONDE MIERDAS ESTÁ EL ESTÚPIDO CINE, QUE NO ES CINE, SI NO UN MOTEL Y AHSHJSS!

—Ok…Melone e Illuso irán contigo.

—¿Eh? —dijeron al mismo tiempo, Risotto los miro y eso fue suficiente para que no se negarán.

—Solo cuiden que no los mate—exclamó Risotto, para luego darse media vuelta y volver a su habitación.

—Dile algo…—susurro Illuso al pelimorado, este trago duro para luego acercarse al rubio.

—Prosciutto…

—Ya, estoy bien—el mayor dio un enorme suspiro, para luego voltear a ver a Melone—, vamos en tu moto.

—¿Qué?, no vamos a caber…—explicó Melone y Prosciutto cambio su expresión de inmediato.

—¡¿Y CÓMO MIERDA IREMOS?!, ¡¿VOLANDO?!

—Bueno, ellos normalmente se van en autobús…—murmuro Illuso y Melone volteo a verlo asustado y negando con la cabeza.

—¡OH, ES CIERTO, TODO ESTE TIEMPO… ARGH! —Prosciutto volvió a suspirar—, vamos a pedirle a Ghiaccio que nos lleve.

—¿Eh? —Melone negó con la cabeza—, Prosciutto, ya sabes que a Ghiaccio no le gusta que-…

Solo bastó una mirada de Prosciutto para que el pelimorado cerrará la boca.

Prosciutto subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del peliazul, Melone e Illuso fueron detrás de él algo dudosos; Prosciutto no se molesto en tocar la puerta, simplemente abrió de golpe, asustando a Ghiaccio.

—¿Qué puta mierda quieres? —murmuro el peliazul mientras gruñía.

—Llévanos al cine—ordeno Prosciutto, el de anteojos alzó una ceja.

—¿A ese asqueroso motel?, ni loco, no quiero que me vean en un lugar tan pútrido—Ghiaccio se acomodo en su cama y empezó a leer un comic, ignorando a los presentes.

Esto hizo enojar más al rubio y estaba a punto de gritonearle a Ghiaccio, pero Melone lo interrumpió.

—Vamos, Ghiaccio, por favor, Prosciutto realmente _necesita _ir—trató el pelimorado—, iremos a buscar a Pesci y Formaggio.

Ghiaccio soltó una leve risilla.

—Pfft, no me digas—el peliazul volteo a ver al rubio—, ¿creíste que de verdad era un cine?

—Mira, hijo de-…—decía Prosciutto, pero Melone volvió a interrumpir.

—¡Anda, Ghiaccio!, ¡será divertido, saldremos un rato!

—Iremos a un motel, ¿qué tiene eso de divertido? —exclamó Illuso, Melone le dio un codazo.

—También iremos a comer—mintió Melone, pero ya se le acababan las ideas.

Ghiaccio rodó los ojos.

—Tienes suerte de que tengo ganas de una hamburguesa—el peliazul se levantó de su cama y tomó las llaves que estaba en su mesita de noche—, los esperaré en el auto, ni loco entraré a ese lugar.

—¡Gracias, Ghiaccio! —sonrió Melone nervioso mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Más bien veremos el espectáculo que se va a armar, Prosciutto matará a Formaggio—murmuro Illuso mientras bajaba.

—Eso sí suena divertido—le respondió Melone y rio.

Prosciutto solo soltó un gruñido y fue detrás de ellos.

Sí pensaba matar a Formaggio.

…

El viaje en auto fue bastante incómodo.

Ghiaccio iba exageradamente rápido, Illuso casi se vomita por esto, Melone estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad así que no le tomó tanta importancia, lo mismo para Prosciutto; lo malo es que Ghiaccio se la pasaba gritoneando a peatones o a otros conductores y uno suele ignorarlo, pero Prosciutto venía furioso, así que también empezó a insultar gente, Illuso y Melone solo observaron con miedo a las dos bestias que venían con ellos.

—Formaggio es hombre muerto…—susurro Illuso y Melone le dio la razón.

Al llegar Ghiaccio de inmediato los sacó del auto.

—Llámenme cuando terminen—dijo el peliazul—, iré por mi hamburguesa.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Illuso, Ghiaccio le enseño el dedo de en medio y arranco su troca.

Illuso solo saboreo el polvo y tosió.

Melone se rio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuro Illuso fastidiado.

Prosciutto observo el lugar y era peor de lo que esperaba, claro, ningún hotel decente iba a tener un nombre como «el cine».

—Hay que buscar en que habitación están hospedados—respondió Melone—, ¿tu crees que se hayan registrado con sus nombres?

—Pero por supuesto, Formaggio es así de estúpido—aclaró Illuso.

Prosciutto rodó los ojos y se dispuso a entrar al tan horrible lugar, ni aire acondicionado tenían.

…

Formaggio estaba recostado sobre la cama mientras bebía una coca cola.

No tenía puesto más que su ropa interior, a su lado había un bulto de toallas que planeaba llevarse, por supuesto, porque así de rancio era Formaggio, creyendo que los moteles las daban gratis, Pesci ya le advirtió que eso era robar y que ya debía bajarle.

Hablando de eso, el peliverde estaba bañándose.

—Formaggio, ¿por qué no hay toallas aquí? —preguntó Pesci desde el baño.

—Se me hace que no pusieron, cariño—respondió Formaggio sin más, el peliverde alzó una ceja y se asomó por la puerta del baño.

—¡Formaggio!, ¿qué te dije? —reclamó Pesci, Formaggio casi se ahoga al escucharlo.

—Pfft, unas toallas más, unas toallas menos, ¿qué tiene?

—Ya basta, van a empezar a sospechar de nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, han de robarse las toallas aquí todo el tiempo.

Pesci solo rodó los ojos y volvió a meterse al baño.

—Al menos pásame una.

—No puedo _caminaaaar˜_—respondió el pelinaranja y soltó una risilla.

Pesci salió sonrojado del baño, tomo una de las toallas que estaban en la cama y fue de nuevo al baño, Formaggio solo le lanzó un beso y rio con más fuerza.

—¡Eres un animal, cariño! —gritó con fuerza el pelinaranja, Pesci no podía estar más rojo—, aww, que tierno.

Formaggio volvió a reír y se asomó por la ventana.

El color se le fue del cuerpo al ver a Illuso y Melone afuera.

—¿Pesci?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Tu crees que Melone e Illuso vendrían aquí a coger?

Pesci salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y con una expresión que no detonaba más que confusión.

—Pues, en primera no me los imagino… ¿juntos? —dudo Pesci—, y en segunda creo que irían a un lugar más lujoso, ya sabes cómo es Illuso.

—Entonces… ¿por qué están aquí? —Formaggio empezó a rascarse la calva de los nervios.

—¿Están aquí? —preguntó el peliverde mientras se cambiaba, su pareja seguía en ropa interior—, vaya, que sorpresa…

—Pesci, amor… ¿por qué razón estarían ellos aquí?, incluso si tienen algo, no lo harían aquí…—Formaggio empezó a temblar.

Pesci abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—S-será que… ¿Fra?

Ambos palidecieron y Pesci se apresuró a cambiarse.

—¿Te registraste a nuestros nombres? —preguntó Pesci nervioso mientras recogía todas sus cosas.

—Demonios, sí—Formaggio tomó el bolso de Pesci y metió las toallas y un par de jabones, todo cupo gracias a Little Feet.

—Ah…—a Pesci empezó a temblarle la voz, iban a morir, debían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Estamos muertos, más que muertos—murmuro Formaggio—, me va a cortar el pene.

—¡No digas eso! —Pesci se puso rojo, ya había terminado de guardar—, ¡vámonos!

—¡PESCI!

Se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación, el mencionado quería llorar.

—Formaggio, ni siquiera te has cambiado…

—¡Saltemos por la ventana!

—¡Claro que no!

—Vamos, cariño, Beach Boy nos puede atrapar, ¿no?

—Pero Fra se dará cuenta…

—Uh, entonces…—Formaggio miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta—, usaré a Little Feet y nos escondemos debajo de la cama.

—¿Quééé?

—¡Anda!

Pesci tragó duro, no quería hacer nada, sentía que su hermano de una u otra forma lo iba a descubrir.

Estaban perdidos.

La puerta cayó de golpe.

Prosciutto entró furioso, detrás venían Illuso y Melone.

—Melone, dile a Ghiaccio que ya venga por nosotros…—murmuro Prosciutto, para luego voltear a ver a la parejita.

Formaggio estaba acostado en la cama y mirando al techo, como reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora y Pesci estaba sentado a un costado de la cama, viendo a su hermano con ojos llorosos.

—¿Estuvo buena la película? —dijo Prosciutto, furioso.

—Fue muy mala…—susurro Formaggio.

…

El viaje en auto estaba siendo muy silencioso.

Pesci venía todo rojo, casi quería llorar, el resto venía incómodo, hasta Ghiaccio que iba a una velocidad considerablemente normal.

Formaggio seguía en ropa interior e Illuso tuvo que aguantarse la risa en el motel cuando se dio cuenta que cojeaba, Prosciutto también lo notó, de hecho, le dio una patada y luego le dijo a Pesci que fuera cuidadoso, el pobre chico solo pudo asentir todo rojo.

Ahora estaban con Ghiaccio y su hamburguesa, la cual venía siendo cuidada por Melone, Prosciutto estaba fumando, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada.

—Ghiaccio, ¿por qué no pones un poco de música? —fue Melone quien rompió el silencio.

El peliazul encendió la radio sin más.

_Everytime I close my eyes, I wake up feelin' so horny_

Todos voltearon a ver a Melone con evidente enojo, eso había tornado la situación peor.

—¿Otra estación? —trató de nuevo el pelimorado, Ghiaccio rodó los ojos e hizo lo que mencionó Melone.

_Hump me, Fuck me, Daddy better make choke (you better)_

—Ok, creo que fue suficiente, apágalo—murmuro Melone, derrotado.

Nadie dijo nada el resto del viaje.

…

Al llegar Formaggio se puso muy pálido, claro, él iba a ser la primera victima e Illuso, por muy hijo de puta que era, pareció compadecerse de su trasero.

—Oye, Formaggio, Risotto quería hablar contigo—dijo el pelinegro mientras tosía, a Formaggio le brillaron los ojos.

—Gracias—susurro a duras penas.

Ni bien Ghiaccio quito el seguro de las puertas, Formaggio bajo con una rapidez que ni él creía poseer, corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, con un terrible dolor en el trasero y en ropa interior, entro y cerro sin más, todo en un parpadeo.

—Creí que se iba a mear—se rio Illuso, Melone y Ghiaccio solo rodaron los ojos.

—Pesci—dijo Prosciutto, asustando a todos—, voy a ir a fumar, acompáñame.

Sin más, se bajo del auto y fue hasta la esquina del patio.

Pesci no se movió de su lugar, nadie lo hizo.

—¿Qué mierda esperan?, ¡bajen de mi puto auto! —regañó Ghiaccio.

—Espera, Ghiaccio, que Pesci está realmente asustado—defendió Melone y el peliazul solo rodo los ojos.

—¿Y?, es su puta culpa por andarle ocultando mierdas a su maldito hermano, sabiendo lo estúpidamente agresivo y rancio que es—gruñó Ghiaccio.

—Bueno, Ghiaccio tiene razón, Pesci—Melone volteo a ver al peliverde—, creo que eso es lo que más ofendió a Prosciutto, que le andes ocultando las cosas.

—Yo creo que está más ofendido porque cogiste en ese motel de mierda, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes alguna enfermedad por ahí? —exclamó Illuso asqueado—, o sea, no solo te cogiste a Formaggio, si no que lo hiciste en ese lugar, sí que eres valiente.

—Illuso, cállate de una puta vez—Ghiaccio rechinó los dientes y el ambiente se empezó a sentir más frío—, bájense.

Melone trago duro e Illuso cerró la boca, al fin, Pesci dio un enorme suspiro.

—Debí decirle desde el principio, supongo… nada bueno sale de ocultarle cosas a Fra—reflexiono Pesci, Melone le sonrió y le palmeo el hombro, Ghiaccio solo quería que se bajaran de su puto auto.

—Sí, Pesci, ve a hablar con tu hermano, verás que todo saldrá bien—ánimo el pelimorado.

—O te va a dar la golpiza de tu vida y va a matar a Formaggio después—desanimo Illuso.

Ghiaccio se cansó y le congelo la boca.

Pesci finalmente bajo del auto después de un rato.

—¿Y ustedes qué?, ¿quieren un puto paseo?, ¡bájense! —gritó Ghiaccio y los otros dos no tardaron en bajarse.

…

Prosciutto estaba recargado sobre la barda que el vecino nunca termino de construir, el vecino la estaba haciendo porque quería mantener alejada a la squadra pero se dio cuenta que aunque pusiera mil bardas, Illuso seguiría robando sus tomates, así que dejo la barda a medio hacer y dejo de plantar tomates.

Pesci se acercó nervioso a su hermano.

—¿Fra?

—Pesci.

Hubo un enorme momento de silencio, hasta que Prosciutto decidió darse media vuelta y ver al menor, este se veía muy nervioso, no dejaba de sudar y estaba muy rojo.

—Yo… quería decirte lo de Formaggio antes, pero…

—No me molesta lo de Formaggio, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, aunque eso signifique salir con el vago más grande que tuve la desgracia de conocer-…

—Creo que te estás pasando—interrumpió Pesci un poco molesto, Prosciutto se sorprendió un poco con eso.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, no importa lo de Formaggio… si no que me mentiste, a mí—recalcó el rubio—, todos sabían que era «el cine», menos yo.

—Es solo que… ugh, no quería hacerte enojar—explicó Pesci.

—Mentirme no me iba a poner super contento—Prosciutto negó con la cabeza—, es decir, es tu vida, tampoco debes contármela, no soy tu madre, pero creí… creí que tu y yo teníamos esa confianza, digo, somos hermanos.

—…—Pesci jugueteo con sus manos nervioso—, quiero mucho a Formaggio, fra y como tu siempre hablas mal de él… me acobarde y, lo siento.

—No lo sientas—Prosciutto apretó el hombro de su hermano—, es mi culpa también por andarte presionando con tonterías.

—Fra, siempre me estás enseñando cosas y contándome todo y yo no pude decirte algo tan… banal.

—No es banal, es de suma importancia.

—Lo siento.

—Que no lo sientas, maldita sea.

Ambos rieron sin querer, claro, todo era una tontería, Prosciutto se sentía tonto por sobre reaccionar, Pesci no era ningún niño, en cambio el peliverde se sentía estúpido por andar ocultando algo así.

Al final sí que eran familia.

—Ya no vayas a ese lugar de mal gusto, es lo único que te pido—dijo Prosciutto después de un rato—, ahorra para un lugar decente, por favor.

—Es que, Formaggio quería ir ahí porque el nombre te podía confundir—Pesci soltó una risilla—, está bien, ya no vamos a volver ahí.

—¿Y quién te recomendó ese lugar tan rancio? —cuestiono el rubio.

—¡Hola, Pesci! —se escuchó a lo lejos, era Gelato que venía regresando junto a Sorbet—, ¡¿ya regresaste del cine?!, ¡haha!

—Uh…—Pesci observo a su hermano y este entendió todo.

—Gelato, quisiera hablar contigo…—miro a Sorbet—, a solas.

—¿Claro? —Gelato se encogió de hombros y siguió al rubio.

Le iban a dar una paliza.

…

—Formaggio, no es que me moleste tu compañía, pero me molesta tu compañía, por favor, salte—exclamó Risotto, asustando al pelinaranja.

Ya había pasado una hora desde el incidente, Formaggio se encerró con su capo desde entonces y Risotto ya estaba harto de tenerlo ahí, solo lo quería para que le instalará un jueguito en el celu, lo hizo y ya debió haberse largado, entiende que le tiene miedo a Prosciutto, pero esto era ridículo, además estaba en ropa interior.

—¿Dijo algo, capo?

—Que te salieras de aquí.

Formaggio trago duro.

—P-pero si salgo… ¡Prosciutto me matará!

—No lo hará, las reglas de la squadra son muy claras, no puedes matar a un miembro del escuadrón.

—¡Eso me alivia, gracias, capo! —exclamó Formaggio con sarcasmo, Risotto rodó los ojos.

—No puedes estar aquí por siempre, de todas formas—aclaró el peliblanco—, sal por las buenas, no me hagas patearte.

—¡Que cruel! —lloriqueo Formaggio, para luego dar un gran suspiro.

De acuerdo, iba a salir, iba a enfrentar a Prosciutto, iba a cenar y todos contentos, también usaría sus toallas nuevas, claro, tenía esto bajo control.

De la nada, la puerta empezó a abrirse y Formaggio fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Risotto.

Era Melone.

—Formaggio, Prosciutto ya se desquitó con Gelato, ya puedes salir—Melone le sonrió y Formaggio salió de su escondite.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, le dio tremenda paliza, pobre Gelato.

—¿Y-ya no está enojado?

—No, ya hasta hizo la cena, terrible, por cierto—Melone hizo una mueca—, pero hey, estamos jugando UNO, Pesci también, además debemos hacer equipo para humillar a Illuso.

Formaggio parpadeo confundido, ¿todo estaba bien?

—Sal de una vez, Formaggio—exclamó Risotto, para luego sacar a patadas tanto a Melone como a Formaggio.

—Formaggio, ponte ropa, por Dios—refunfuñó Illuso al verle.

—Déjalo, acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática—defendió Melone, el pelinegro solo rodó los ojos.

—Toma—apareció Pesci y le dio un pijama a su pareja, este le vio sorprendido.

—¿Prosciutto ya no está enojado? —preguntó y el peliverde negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo…—Pesci señalo a Gelato que estaba acostado en el sillón, a su lado Sorbet poniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cara—, ya se le paso.

—…—Formaggio prefirió no decir nada y fue a su habitación a cambiarse—ahm, supongo que ya no iremos al cine.

—Por tu bien, ya no irás—dijo Prosciutto desde la cocina, asustando al pelinaranja.

Formaggio corrió a su habitación y Pesci suspiro.

—Vaya, tiene mucho miedo—comento Melone.

—Como no, imagina tener a Prosciutto de suegro…—murmuro Illuso—, o a Risotto, Melone.

Melone alzó una ceja e Illuso señalo a Ghiaccio.

—Imagina tener a ese tipo de pareja y todavía enfrentarse a su «padre»—explicó el pelinegro, el pelimorado solo se rio.

—Eres un exagerado—respondió Melone mientras lanzaba un más cuatro.

—Te voy a matar—e Illuso se lanzó contra el pelimorado.

Ambos empezaron a pelear y lanzarse de golpes, Risotto tuvo que salir a separarlos.

Otro día normal en la squadra.

* * *

demle amor a está ship y a la squadra en general, plox


End file.
